Le mariage
by riiku-inochi-x
Summary: tu étais entrain de manger quand ton pere est entrer et ta annoncer un mariage avec un grand homme blond...
1. Chapter 1

Nom : Monoko

Nom : Monoko

Amis : Tous l'Akatsuki, ton frère (Tori Monoko)

Ennemis : Ton père, belle-sœur, belle-mère

Copain : Deidera

Ton histoire

Tu es venue au monde la nuit d'un orage. Ta mère criait durant tous le chemin de l'hôpital, Tori aidait ta mère le mieux qu'il a pu pendant l'absence de votre père. Il était en mission pour chose importante. Tu a finalement sorti du ventre de ta mère, elle t'a pris dans ces bras et t'a appeler . Et avec ce dernier souffle elle mourra. Ton frère a prit soin de toi, n entendant le retour de votre père. Votre famille était riche et le village entier vous respectait. Votre père est revenue de sa mission et t'a regarder, juste avec ce regard il a sue que tu n'étais pas sa fille. Il te détestait pour la mort de ta mère et a toujours mis ce drame sur ta faute. Ton père c'est éventuellement remarier. Ta belle-mère avait une fille, elle ne t'aimait pas. Elles étaient toujours sur ton dos. Tu as vécu une jeunesse seule, personne ne voulu être ton ami, a cause de votre pouvoir sur le village, les gens que tu fréquentais avaient peur. Toi et ton frère on fait l'école à la maison.

Ton père n'a jamais été présent dans ta vie, le seul a qui tu parlais, qui te respectais; c'étais Tori. Les autres te détestaient à cause de ta force. Tu ne faisais pas beaucoup de mission. Ton père voulait te tuer et tu le savais. Il a arrangé plusieurs mariages. Mais tu as tué les hommes quelque jour avant le mariage. Tu ne voulais pas te marie. Ton père était de partir le plus loin possible.

Pouvoir

Tu peux guérir ton partenaire, tu peux geler le cœur et tous les points de chakra de ton adversaire, pour toi une sculpture de glace est un art. Tu n'as pas le contrôle de ton chakra. Si tu te fâche, tu tue tous le monde dans ton entourage, perds connaissances et oublie tous. Le seul qui s'approchait et pouvais t'aider à contrôler était ton frère ainé.

Aujourd'hui

Tu as maintenant 17 ans. Tu étais entrain de t'entrainer avec ton frère.

Tori- Hey, donne-moi tous ce que t's petite sœur.

Toi- Ha, ma tellement t'avoir!

Tori- essai pour voir

Tu as essayé de geler son cœur, mais il l'a évité.

Voix- sa va faire. Arrêtez vos niaiseries.

Vous êtes retourné pour voir votre père qui était debout

Père- , J'ai une annonce importante. Ici deux semaine tu vas rencontrer ton fiancé, tu vas te marié.

Toi- Encore?!

Père- Oui, et essaie rien

Toi- Pourquoi? Je ne veux pas me marié avec un vieux pervers.

Père- tu vas faire ce que je te dis, il s'appelle Deidera et il a ton âge. C'est la seul chose que tu as à s'avoir. Prépare-toi à ca rencontre. Je pars…

Tu as regardé ton père partir vers la maison. Tu ne voulais pas te marie, encore.

Tori- il essai encore de te marie

Toi- je ne me marierai pas avec un pervers. Ils me veulent seulement pour la richesse de notre père.

Tori- peut-être, mais tu dois comprendre que père ne te lâchera pas tant que tu es marie ou que tu sois morte.

Toi- Ouin…je vais aller dans ma chambre, pus le gout de m'entrainer…

Quelque jour plus tard

Tu étais entrain de manger ton déjeuner quand ton père est entré dans la salle à manger

Père- on reçoit du monde aujourd'hui, prépare toi pour accueillis tous le monde, tu as un visiteur.

Après ton déjeuner tu as été te préparer dans ta chambre. Quelqu'un à frapper a ta porte.

Toi- oui, entrez

Tori- es-tu près, ton fiancer es la, et père s'impatiente

Toi- Pour vrai! Il ressemble a quoi?

Tori- tu vas voir, allez viens.

Il t'a pris par le bras et t'a tirer vers le grand Hall. Ton père était assis près de ta belle-mère. Tu as vue plusieurs personnes habillées avec de grandes capes noires avec de nuage rouge. Tous les gens importante étaient assis à des tables avec leurs partenaires. Ton frère était près de sa femme. Ils étaient marie, depuis 2 ans maintenant.

Père- ! Je te présente l'homme avec qui tu vas passer le reste de ta vie.

Il a fait signe d'un gars avec de long cheveux blond de s'avancer.

Père- voici, Deidera. Il fait parti de l'Akatsuki.

Deidera c'est approcher de toi.

Deidera- Je suis ravis de te rencontrer !

Il a prit ta main et l'as embrassé.

Voix- Yay, Deidera vas avoir une femme!

Tu as regardé derrière Deidera et a vue un homme avec un masque orange.

Deidera- Ta gueule, Tobi-Baka!

Tous le monde se sont mit à chuchoter. Comment un homme pouvait parler comme un enfant devant des gens riche?

Un grand homme c'est avancer et a frapper Tobi derrière la tète

Tobi- Och! Tobi est un bon garçon!

L'homme c'est approcher de ton père.

Homme- Désoler pour cette distraction!

Père- C'Est o.k. Pein.

Pein- Maintenant que nous avons ce que nous voulions, on va partir. Le mariage vas avoir lieux dan deux semaine. Si quelqu'un veux devancer ce mariage, qu'ils nous mettent au courant. Partons!

Toi- Attends, partir?

Père- Oui, tu pars avec eux

Toi- M-…

Père- ! Ne discute pas!

Tu as froncé les sourcils. Tu allais vraiment te marie. Tu n'avais aucun moyen pour t'en sauver.

Belle-sœur Essai pas de la tuer celui-là!

Tu as regardé ta belle-sœur et lui a lancé un regard noir.

Deidera- Alors, tu viens.

Deidera souriait, il avait un beau sourire tu pensas. Peut-être que c'est le bon!

Il a laissé sa main dans la tienne et t'à amener a la sortie.

Vous vous êtes arrêté à un endroit pour passer la nuit. Évidemment tu devais partager ta chambre avec Deidera. Tu ne regardais pas la fenêtre. Les yeux remplis d'eau. Tu voulais quitter ton village, mais seul. Deidera est entré et as vue ton visage. Il c'est approcher et t'as serré dans ces bras.

Deidera- Pleure pas, nous devons nous marie…je suis près a t'aimer, je veux que notre relation fonctionne.

Toi- Hm…

Deidera- (soupir). Je ne pourrais pas te le cacher. Écoute-moi. Pein à menacer ton père de détruire ton village s'il ne donnait pas ta mère ou toi. Tas mère est mort donc, il restait toi. Nous devons ce marie et essaie rien, tu ne pourrais jamais me tuer.

Toi- Mon père ne m'aime pas. Il a toujours dit que j'étais une honte à la famille. Il cherche a me marie depuis que j'ai 14ans, a me marie pour que je pars du village. Je n'ai rien à foutre qu'il meurt…

Deidera- Donc, tu ne veux pas me marié?

Toi- … je n'ais pas le choix, sinon je votre chef vas me tuer. Et j'ai besoin de devenir fort. Mon père ne me lâchera pas…Si je suis encore en vie.

Les larmes coulaient plus rapidement sur tes joues. Deidera a enroulé c'est bras autour de toi et t'a serré fort. Tu as reposé ta tête sur son torse.

Deidera- Ne pleure pas, je vais t'aimer, je veux t'aimer.

Toi- Tu es vraiment près a t'engager dans une relation avec moi?

Deidera- Oui, de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Deidera t'a étendu sur le lit et c'est placer près de toi. C'est bras toujours enroulé autour de toi. Il t'a embrassé

Deidera- Dormons, demain longue journée.

Tu as fermé les yeux et t'es endormis dans ces bras

Fin


	2. le jour du mariage

_**Ma **__**Je suis vraiment désolé si c'étais long avant que je poste ce chapitre…**_

_**J'espère que vous me pardonnez^^. **_

_**Merci**__** pour vos review**_

_Le mariage chapitre 2_

_Chapitre précédente__ : _

_« Tu es vraiment près à t'engager dans une relation avec moi? »_

_« Oui, de toute façon, nous avons pas le choix._

_C'est bras toujours enroulé autour de toi, il t'a embrassé._

_« Dormons, demain vas être une longue journée »_

_Tu as fermé les yeux et tes endormis dans ces bras._

Chapitre 2.

Le jour du mariage

Tu as passé deux semaines avec ton futur époux et aujourd'hui étais la journée de votre mariage. Tu te fixais dans les miroirs. La robe était parfaite, les cheveux bien peignés. Tous étaient parfaits. Il manquait juste…ta mère.

Tu te mariais, partais de ton village pour toujours et aujourd'hui était la journée ou tu devenais officiellement un membre de l'Akatsuki. Ce n'était pas le fait que tu te mariais avec un gars que sa faisait seulement deux semaine que tu connaissais ou le fait que tu quittais le village pour probablement toujours, tu as toujours voulu quitter ce village de toute façon. Mais le fait que ce soir vas être votre première fois à « le faire ». Tu n'espérais pas de le faire avec un gars que tu connaissais peu mais ca venais avec le mariage. C'était ta première fois, avec lui. T'avais peur, peur de le décevoir. Tu as refusé de coucher avec lui pendant les deux semaines passé avec lui et Deidera à accepter ton souhait.

_Toc toc toc_

Tori, ton frère entra dans la petite pièce

Tori- Tu es magnifique petite sœur.

Tu lui a souris et t'a encore regarder dans le miroir.

Tori- Vien sa va commencer.

Tu l'as suivis jusqu'a dans l'église ou il avait tous les inviter et ton époux a l'avant. Tu allas rejoindre Deidera à l'avant et le prêtre commença à parler.

Curé- Deidera, prenez-vous cette dame comme épouse?

Deidera te regarda et souris

Deidera- Oui je le veux

Curé- Et vous Miss Monoko, Prenez-vous cette homme en mariage?

Demanda le prête d'un ton neutre

Tu te levas la tête et regarda l'homme devant toi.

Toi- Oui je le veux

Curé- Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la marié

Le blond devant toi c'est pencher pour t'embrasser au même moment un Kunai est venu vers vous et tu as poussé ton époux pour ne pas qu'il ce fasse toucher par l'arme. L'objet a venu ce planté dans ta main et tu as criés de douleur. Le sang de ta main coulait sur ta robe blanche. Les invitées ce mettais à crier et d'autre cherchaient d'où venais l'arme. D'autre Kunai ce projetais vers toi et tu les as bloqué avec un mur de glace. Les autres ninja ce sont tous mis en position de défense et cherchaient d'où provenaient les objets. Tu as fait quelque signe de main et tous les invités ce sont transformer en glace sauf les membres de l'Akatsuki et les autres ninjas qui étaient sur place. Deidera ta regarder avec un air de questionnement

Deidera- Pourquoi as-tu gelé tous le monde, un?

Toi- Pour ne pas qu'ils soient un problème, je vais les dégeler après que nous trouvions l'ennemis

Tu fais d'autre signe de main et tous les murs de l'église ce transforme en glace.

Toi- Et comme sa personne vas pouvoir s'échapper

Tu regarde autours de toi pour voir la position de tous les autres ninjas et tu a vue ton père assie, bien tranquille avec un sourire plâtré sur son visage, et c'est la que tu as compris que tous sa venait de lui. Tu as regardé parmi les invités et tu ne voyais pas ta belle-sœur. Tu t'es mis a marché en direction de ton père et lui enfonce un Kunai a la gorge.

Toi- si tu veux tant me voir morte, tu vas devoir le faire toi-même ou tu as peur que je tue donc tu as demandé à _elle_ »

Tu as lancé un autre Kunai a ta droite et tu as attendu quelqu'un rire.

Belle-sœur -Je vois que tu m'ai trouvé »

Toi- Ce n'étais pas trop difficile, les ceux qui sont suffisamment capable de gâcher un mariage c'est bien vous »

Belle-sœur - Haha, tu avais vraiment l'intention de te marié cette fois si? Sa m'étonne qu'il soit encore vivant. »

Tu t'es retourné pour voir Deidera. Tu ne lui avais jamais dit « je t'aime », tu n'as jamais donné ton accord pour le mariage, mais te voilas, aujourd'hui, prête à donner ta vie a cet homme.

Toi- On change toujours d'avis

Et avec ces derniers mot tu courras vers elle et lui entra un Kunai de glace dans le ventre. Tu senti quelqu'un approcher derrière toi. Tu te retournas et vit ton père avec un Kantana de glace qui s'approchais a toute vitesse. Tu fais quelque signe de main et un mur glacer apparais et son arme fut briser en mille miette. Tu t'apprêtais à l'attaquer quand quelqu'un t'arrêta. Tu te retourne et vit que Deidera te tous près de toi qui te souriait.

Deidera- Ne fais pas sa »

Toi- Mais il-

Il te coupa avec un long baiser. Une main sur ta joue te gardant en place, tu frisson a sa main qui te licha. Il lâcha tes lèvres te regardant droites dans les yeux, caressant sa joue avec son pousse.

Deidera- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses. Allons-nous ans, amour. »

Toi- Mais nous allons faire quoi avec lui »

Tu pointas à ton père qui te regardait furieusement.

Deidera- N'inquiète toi pas pour lui. Je me suis déjà arranger. »

Tu le regardas confus, ensuite un peu partout autour de toi voyant les oiseaux en argile de Deidera. Tu compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

Toi- Mais tu vas tuer tous le monde

Pein-sama s'approcha de vous, répondant à ta question.

Pein- Ils vont causer des problèmes, nous pourchassé si l'homme le plus fort est retrouvé mort.

Comprenant ce qu'il disait tu secouas ta tête. Tu regardas ton père pour la dernière fois et lui sourit. Ton mari te prix par la main et te dirigea vers la sortie, suivant les autres de l'organisation. Tu jetas un dernier coup d'œil assurant que Tori n'étais pas dans la salle. Quand vous étiez assez loin, une grosse explosion fut attendue. Tu regardas la scène et soupira.

_« Le cauchemar termine et une vie commence, j'espère seulement qu'il va être__ meilleur, pardonne-moi Tori, grand frère, je t'aimerais toujours »._

Deidera venu derrière toi et mi c'est bras autour de ta taille tous en t'embrassant le cou.

Deidera- Sa va allez? »

Tu te tourne face à lui et le souris.

Toi- Oui

Tu l'embrasse et met ta tête sur son épaule

Toi- Mais je ne penserais pas que mon frère vas me pardonner

Il t'embrasse le front tous en te tenant plus près de lui

Deidera- Je laisserais personne te faire du mal, même si je dois les tués

Tu le regarde et lui souris à nouveau

Toi- Merci Deidera, p… promets moi que tu ne tueras pas mon frère

Le blond te lâche d'un coup, et soupir

Deidera- Je ne te promets rien. Mais s'il te touche, je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher! Je t'es fait une promesse aujourd'hui, ouais!

Tu enroule t'es bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse pleinement sur la bouche.

Toi- Merci Deidera, tu es le meilleur! Nous devrions y allez on ne doit pas faire attendre le Chef!

Vous partez rejoindre les autres et passai les prochaines journées dans un long voyage vers votre repère ou tu passeras le restant de ta vie avec ta nouvelle famille.

Tu as entre dans la chambre et te regarde dans le miroir. Tu portais encore la robe de marié. Tu entends la porte s'ouvrir et voit Deidera entrer dans la chambre en refermant la porte. Il avait une cape noir et rouge, comme celui qu'il portait, entre c'est main.

Deidera- Dorénavant, Pein-sama veux que tu porte l'uniforme.

Tu te regarde encore dans le miroir pensant à ta longue journée. Tu pensas à la réaction de Tori. Vas t'il te pardonne ou essayer de te tuer? Tu ne voulais plus y penser, mais il était quand même le seul qui te comprenait, qui te parlaient, ton frère, ton meilleur ammi. Votre père a toujours détesté quand vous étiez ensemble il s'arrangeait que Tori était toujours en missions.

Tes pensé fut déranger pas ton mari qui t'a prix dans c'est bras et laissa quelque baiser sur ton cou.

Deidera- tu penses a quoi ?

Toi- plein de chose…

Tu ferme les yeux quand la bouche de Deidera s'aventura sur ton cou et tes épaules. Il te tourne face à lui et t'embrasse à pleine bouche. Tu réponds à son baiser en lui lichant les lèvres. Il ouvre sa bouche et tu explore l'intérieur avec ta langue. Il caressait ton dos délicatement. Deidera te prit dans c'est bras et t'installe sur le lit, il enlève sa cape et ce met sur toi et t'embrasse. La soirée était le moment le plus intime que les quelques semon que vous ensembles.

_Fin _


End file.
